


Delayed Departure

by phdfan



Series: A Moth-Eaten Scarf [32]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4759763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phdfan/pseuds/phdfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Skyhold, Fenris and Sara reminisce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delayed Departure

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'nostalgia' prompt in the playersofthedas community on Dreamwidth.

“Can you believe that I actually miss Kirkwall?” Sara said.

They sat on Skyhold’s battlements, overlooking the frozen valley below.  Their breath rose in white puffs.

“The climate was certainly better,” Fenris said, hunkering down into the fur-lined cloak the former Knight Captain had given him.

“I can’t believe Cassandra wanted me to come here, to do this.”  Sara gestured over the empty valley, but Fenris knew she was thinking of the Inquisition as a whole.  “Especially after what happened in Kirkwall.”

“A lapse of judgement,” Fenris said, softening the words with a smile.  “It probably helped that Varric didn’t mention our… involvement with Anders.”

“Andraste bless him,” Sara said.  “He didn’t tell Cassandra where we were either.”

Fenris missed the years they had spent alone.  No Kirkwall.  No mages and Templars.  No ancient magisters.  Just him, Sara, and Anders.  Not that it had been easy.  Anders had taken his continuing survival badly, and had tried to put an end to it multiple times.  It had taken all of Fenris and Sara’s combined support to get him through it.

Sara’s next words suggested her thoughts had followed a similar path.

“I miss him,” she said.

“We’ll see him soon.  Just as soon as we’re done here,” Fenris said.

“I’m worried they’re going to try to recruit me as an advisor,” Sara said, shaking her head.

“You can always refuse.”

“Refuse the Inquisition?” Sara said with a laugh.  “Sounds dangerous.”

“They don’t have the resources to track down two people moving alone.”

“Are you suggesting we leave?” she asked.  “Sneak away in the middle of the night?”

Fenris smiled before he could help it.  It _was_ a nice thought.  “Maybe,” he said.  Whenever you say the word, he thought.

Sara walked her hand across the stone wall, and took his in her cold palm.

“I’m glad you’re here,” she said.  He moved closer, and wrapped his cloak around her as well.  “Just as soon as we’re done with Adamant, we’ll leave,” she said softly.

Fenris could barely wait.


End file.
